


Not quite the result I was expecting

by Hawkeyes_chicklet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_chicklet/pseuds/Hawkeyes_chicklet
Summary: Helen Cho has to tell Natasha something after she had a check up and left a blood sample.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

"Agent Romanoff?" The young blonde agent to be was shaking as he addressed the name of the red headed assassin. She twirled around, her face warped in anger: "What?", she asked with a hiss. "Um… I… I... sorry,", he stuttered and turned red. "Spit it out already. You want an autograph or something?" "N-no. You should report to the med bay immediately, Doctor Cho wants to see you." "Well done," Natasha commended sarcastic and passed the sweating youngster. He watched her go by, glad that this was done. He was - like many, many other agents - terrified by her. They heard the storys. They've seen her fight, shoot and interrogate. She was the most dangerous women he'd ever seen; yet the most beautiful. 

Natasha slid the door to Doctor Chos office open without bothering to knock. Cho was sitting behind the desk in her tastefully but functional little consulting room. "Hey Helen. Wanted to see me?" The black haired physican raised her head. She was not easy to be disturbed. "Morning Natasha. Have a seat please." She sat down, staring at her opposite, who was tapping at the keyboard. Natasha hated waiting whilst she couldn't do anything in the meantime. But she trusted Helen Cho. She had put her together again several times and always made a great job. 

Helen finished her work and looked at her very professionally. Which means she couldn't read her and that made Natasha uncomfortable. The doctor cleared her throat. "You remember the injections and testings of new medication and surgerys to get your infertility undone?" Of course she remembered. It was painful and had ashamed her and most of it: it had been totally useless. Cho was the only one besides Clint and Fury that knew about the fact that she couldn't bear children. And they were the only ones to know how much she suffered from this fact. 

"Yeah. So?", Natashas eyes narrowed. "I have looked at your blood sample from yesterday's checkup. I've run a pregnancy test trough it. It wasn't quite the result I expected," Cho began to smile, leaving Natasha confused. "What? Why? The last experimental treatment was years ago and we never spoke about it again," Cho wrestled her hands, still smiling: "I know, but I had a feeling. Natasha, do you hear what I am trying to tell you: you might be pregnant." Natasha went pale, very pale, then fainted for a few seconds. As she opened her eyes again, Helen held her head and looked right in her eyes: "Get that fucking Clint Barton to me," She whispered. She knew very well that he was in a mission but still he was the only thought she got grab in her spinning head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen Natasha, I know this is only a shot in the dark, but the result was positive and-" "No! No, don't do this, it can't be," said Natasha and stormed out of the room, leaving Cho at a loss. 

It was a rainy day and luckily she had no upcoming mission or briefings so she allowed herself to snuggle up in Clints sweater, laying in his bed, stuck her nose in his pillow, pretending he was there. He was gone for over two weeks now and she missed him badly. He was gone before but this time it was hard for her. They couldn't phone because he was undercover, but he was sending her encrypted messages from throw away phones. Letting her know that he misses her too. She sighed deeply, checking her phone. Natasha knew what she was supposed to do. Go to the nearest store and get a damn pee-on-test. Like every other women would do. Everything in her blocked against this new information. Only a slight, tiny little voice whisperd: "Do it."

She stepped outside in the pouring rain, a black umbrella in hand, heading into the gray and wet city. Her hood was pulled deep in her face as she entered the drug store. It was a few blocks away to make sure she wouldn't run in someone she knows. She strolled trough the aisles, looking here and there, grabbing a new kajal pencil and a hairbrush before entering the aisle with the ladys products. She went right to the tests. There were so many! She never got in touch with these things. She must have looked lost so the clerk came over to her: "May I help you?" He asked. Natasha shrugged. Great. Probably this guy knew more about this shitty tests than her. Natasha rang down the impulse to answer sarcastic or offensive. Poor guy can't help it. So she put on a smile: "I was wondering which of them is the best. The most reliable." "Depends. How far are you over it?" "Over what?", she asked sheepish. He raised a brow "Your period?" "Oh, erm. I don't know." Which was true. The clerk was totally cool with the matter. He grabed a package. "This is a early one, very sensitive. But if you want to be sure, take... emm,", he grabbed another test and gave it to her: "it's a digital one, you won't have to guess if there is a second line or not." "Second line. Yeah," She repeated. She was totally dumb on this. Natasha cleared her throat. "Guess what? I'll take both. Thank you for your service." "You're welcome." As she was about to leave the store, the clerk wished her luck but she didn't know what for. This was over her competence somehow. She pulled the little plastic bag in her hoodie as of she was about to smuggle drugs. 

Back on Clints bed she read the package insert and instructions. Finally she learnt about this. She had never needed it. She was nervous. Text said she should do it in the moring. But she wouldn't wait so long. Couldn't wait so long. Cho must be wrong, she just had to prove her. But she had to do this alone? She checked her phone, no new texts. Alright then. To the bathroom!

She had chosen the extra sensitive test. It laid upside down on the ledge, counting the seconds. How long could 2 fucking minutes be? Had she done it right? What if it hadn't worked? What if it had? What if it said positive? What if it said negative? 120… 121… 122… Natasha was scared. She puffed away a strand of hair and flipped the test over. In the brightest pink two lines stared at her. With disbelief she grabbed the instruction. Yes. Two lines meant pregnancy. No! What?

Upset she stood up, test in hand, wandering up and down in the little bathroom. These things could be false positive, or not? Better she did the second thing to be sure. But no pee. She went down to the room drinking a bottle of water quickly. Thing was, her bladder was well trained and she could go hours without a visit in the lavatory. But now this was ridiculous. She was nervous, she was upset and confused. 

With a sigh she slipped in Clints bed and turned on the TV. Unsteady she zapped through the channels, played on her phone. She mastered calming herself and slid into a light sleep. She awoke in the middle of the night with the urge to pee. Yay? Wide awake as she was trained to she was immediately there with all her body and senses. Test number 2. And again she sat there, tapping her fingers and counting seconds. Again 120 seconds as she flipped the stick. And this one almost yelled at her: "pregnant". Okay, she was about to freak out. And that was clearly not Natashas nature and the only one who could hold her down with these things was Barton. Still no message on her phone. She needed him. Now. At once. But she couldn't contact him from her devices.

The halls were empty but in bright lights. As you navigate in the building you never knew of it was day or night although you were so fortunate to pass a window. It was past 3 am as Natasha popped into the operations center. Therfore she was a level 7 agent she had access to this facility. "Who operates agent Barton?" She yells at the many agents sitting on their desks, headsets on, tapping and scrolling. Everyone who wasn't too busy with their doing raised their head at her. This was clearly not common. At the back of the room a hand raised. She rushed over to a young man. "I need to speak to him now," she insisted. "I'm sorry I can't do this. It's dangerous, he is undercover and-" She waved him off: "I know, I know. Is he okay? What do you know?" "Let's see," his fingers flew over the keyboard "Agent Barton normally doesn't get much supervision. He knows what he's doing so we don't always have an eye on him." Natasha had a snort. Knows what he's doing? Yeah, he knows where to get a decent pizza all over the world and that's that. She followed the map. He was in Zagreb by the docks. "Are there cameras around?" "Nah, poor infrastructure there. Sorry." "Satalite?" "You want me to use these resources just to get a peek on him?" the operator asked only to look at her eyes that had a serious look. "If I can't talk to him right now then I want too see if he is okay." "But Fury will kill me if I do this without purpose." "Who would you rather get killed by? The black widow or Fury? Fury won't ask if you say that I made you to." "Okay." He zoomed and soon they had pictures of Clint Barton sneaking around some storage halls by a river. The invironment was filthy with trash pulling up and graffiti on the walls . He moved quickly and was careful, so she assumed that he wasn't hurt and okay. It calmed her to see him. After a few seconds the operator shut down the broadcast. "Can't do more." "If he comes through tell him to text me," Natasha tapped on the desk once and left. 

Now what? She had slept for solid 6 hours or so and she was wide awake now. Training? Reading? Nothing seemed to fit her. What she wanted was to talk. She missed Clint even more now that she'd seen him. Hopefully he was coming back soon, at least before she went fully ballistic. She walked through the halls just to end up in the kitchen. At once she felt a nagging hunger in her stomach. When was the last time she'd eaten? Honestly she couldn't tell. She had been too occupied or lately too distracted. She opened the fridge. Whether her nor Bartons box contained anything eatable. That was nothing unusual for they both didn't like cooking and often grabbed some take away food from outside or had some pizza delivered. She craved for some fresh bread with butter, nothing more. And tea. But it would be way too early to find a bakery or a deli that had opens by now. 

Natasha went back to her room, got a long shower and dressed again. But she put Clints hoodie back on, she couldn't help it. It was 4:30 by then and she grabbed an umbrella again. The weather was steady bad. That did not bother the russian, she was on a mission. On a mission to get bread. How hard could it be? It was surprisingly hard. The good bakeries were closed to at least 6am and the few open diners didn't offer what she craved. She sat down at one anyway for a cup of tea. She was the only guest. Frequently someone popped in and leaves with a donut or two. Her phone was on the table. What was Barton doing that he couldn't text her? She wasn't worried he'd been injured or something. No, he could watch himself. Or maybe he wouldn't bother her, thinking that she is asleep. She sighed, chose some eggs and bacon from the menu instead of bread with butter. As it arrived she was irritated by the smell. It smelt like soil and sewage somehow and almost made her throw up. "Somethings wrong?" the waitress asked seeing Natasha shove the dish away hastily. "The food smells funny," She answered unsettled. The waitress had a look and a smell: "Sorry Miss, nothing wrong with it." "Could you take it with you please, it's killing me." She picked up the plate and left Natasha to her tea. Only few minutes later she came back with some plain toast and another tea. "Here, try that. Its ginger tea, good for nausea. You are a little green around the nose." "Thank you," mumbled Natasha who was exhausted by now. "How far are you? If I may ask," the waitress started to clean the neighbour table but talked to her. The assassin raised her head to look at the waitress. She was older than her, wide smile, wide waist, greying hair. She shrugged her shoulders, stirring the tea. "Just found out, I dunno." "I have 2 kids, just saw it on your nosetip that you are pregnant." "You did?" Natasha was defeated. Everyone else knew more about this thing than she did and it was freaking her out. She did not like not to know things. She was a spy! But this kind of knowledge she had never needed so far. The waitress slid on the bench across her and took her hand. She was too surprised to pull it back. "You seem worried but it will work out beautifully. Even if you have to do this alone." "I don't think I will have do it alone." "Why are you so worried then?" "I wasn't expecting to be expecting," Natasha joked badly. "Oh, was it an accident?" "Kind of. I just need time to get it in my head." "Take your time, love. Everything will be fine," the waitress stood up because other customers entered the deli.

Natasha was baffled by this kindness of strangers she had experienced today. There were very little people she lets get close to her and fewer she trusted. Thanks to her training she could read people like a book and see their intentions and they were often bad. So she had a negative attitude when it came to people. But maybe there are some who are truly different. 

Looking out of the window, she sipped the tea, let her thoughts cruise back to the two tests that lay on the bathroom tile. She couldn't allow herself to feel happy about it. It could be that all was a terrible error and she wasn't ready to have a hope destroyed. She wasn't even ready to have such a hope. 

If Clint would only text! It was almost 24 hours without a word from him. She wanted to curl into a little ball and be surrounded by his strong arms, feeling secure and loved. Leaving a big tip for the caring waitress she walked outside the diner into the awakening city. The rain had finally stopped and all the people who were heading to work wouldn't need their umbrellas. Amongst the hurried bankers, clerks and office workers she walked, her head in the clouds. She had no real choice than to go back to the Triskelion. Although she had a meeting at 8 am, she strolled through the streets, checking on her phone. Eventually she went back and got ready for work. All dressed in black she put some makeup on, brushed her hair and put her kick-ass-attitude back on. She had been vulnerable for a few hours in public, it had to stop now. Satisfied she looked in the mirror and gave herself a nod. She rolled the tests up in Clints sweater and left it on the counter before she went out of the room. 

Coulson was already in the meeting room as she entered. They gave a small nod and took their seats as Rumlow and the other agents filled the room. Maria Hill held the meeting while Fury was occupied with other things. The briefings of the strike team unit was a top secret thing. She spoke on for like forever and then she gave out the orders for the teams. Only strike team delta didn't receive a new mission, due to Bartons absence. "Can't I get a solo mission? I'm bored to death," Natasha popped out, getting a angry look from her handler. Maria sighed: "Are you aware you got shot on your last mission and need time to rest?" "Ah, nonsense. The wound was a piece of cake, the bullet went trough, quite a graze shot," She babbled. Okay, it was her right upper arm but it wasn't that bad. But it got her into this mess. She had to rest and they sent Barton away and she was under medical surveillance that brought up the baby theme. Ugh. Baby. She thought the word for the first time and sat deeper in her chair. "When Barton gets back, you can start over again," the director's right hand stated and closed the meeting. Everyone left, Coulson and Natasha stayed. The handler took a close look at his protégé. "Are you okay? That were many words from you - more then we are used to." "Yeah, I'm fine," She said: "Have you heard from Barton?" she added. Coulson shook his head. "I've heard you had a look at him this night?" "Yes. When is he coming home?" "I don't know. He comes when he's finished." She turned to leave the room when Coulson said: "If you are bored so deeply you could help me with my paperwork." She flipped the finger on him and left him with a amused grin. 

Maybe a light training would help pass the time, so she got ready for the gym. She ran a few miles on the treadmill and lifted some weights. And all of a sudden she felt tired, exhausted not to say. She was not used to this feeling, at least not after this itty bitty training. She sat down and followed her thoughts. If she was pregnant, like, really pregnant, she sure had to follow some rules. And she had not the slightest clue what they were. She would see Cho again. But first… she yawned… a little nap, maybe?

After she slept for an hour she went to the med bay again. Helen Cho was expecting her from the looks of it. She did not say anything, but made a gesture to come on in into a treatment room. "Okay, have a look," Natasha came straight to the point, as always. "How are you?" Helen fixed the chair for her. The read head got loose off her pants. She knew too well how this would work, she had done it so many times before.

Cho made the ultrasound. It was a little uncomfortable but Natasha had no thoughts for it. She just stared at the flat screen with Cho. "Oh yes! Look!" Helen pointed at some white points at the screen. Natasha saw nothing much. "This is your uterus and this little bubble is your baby." Her eyes widened and she took a closer look. It was tiny but there was something. She lays her head back down as Cho checked everything else. "This looks good. Like a perfectly normal pregnancy. I know it's early, but congratulations!" The words didn't quite reach Natashas ears, she just repeated "this bubble is your baby" in her head over and over. Helen told her to get her pants back on and have a seat at her desk. As she sat down, the doctor slid her a photo from the ultrasound. "You okay?" She asked. With slightly trembling hands Natasha picked up the picture. And then she smiled. First a tiny bit, then it grows wide. Helen had never seen this woman smile so bright. "I think you are about 7/8 weeks. I recommend we see each other often to make sure everything will turn out fine. You have questions?" She did. Hell yes, she did have questions. What should she eat now? What shouldn't she eat? Was she allowed to do her training? What about her work? Helen gave her all the answers, some brochures and tips. "Normally all pregnant fieldagents are degraded to do office jobs. We'll have to talk to Fury and Coulson," Helen frowns. "Please don't tell anyone yet. Can we wait until... the father comes back?" "Barton?" "How do you know?" Helen smiles: "Oh please, Natasha, I'm your doctor and I'm not blind. Everytime one of you gets hurts or shot the other one isn't going anywhere until all is well again. To me it's clear that you are lovebirds." The assassin tried a smile. Helen continued: "Okay, we can wait. But not too long. It is important that we have a eye on this." "I'm not allowed to do missions without Barton for now due the gun wound anyway." "Oh right. How is that going?" "It's fine so far."

The women stood up and in a sudden mood Natasha hugged Helen. "Thank you! You do not know what it means to me." The doctor just smiled. "But how did this happen? Now? After these years of trying to fix it? "I don't know. Maybe it's some of the medcation that worked. I guess we will never know what it was." "It doesn't matter for me. But you could have gotten the Nobel prize or something for curing infertility." "That's not what I am up to. But I'm happy that I could help."

The two had an early lunch in the cantina together and afterwards Natasha sat in Clints room. Her room was just the next door but in his absence she stayed there. It was just a cozy mess in here. They were here almost all the time when they were in the Triskelion and not away on a mission. Natasha sat on the little sofa, reading the brochures Helen had given her. That was interesting! She read fast, absorbing all the informations. By now she was very excited, nervous but happy as well. She held her hand on her stomach trying to make a connection. Then and now she took a look on the ultrasound photo with a transfigured smile. What would Clint say when she told him? They hadn't talked about it because it was no real option. But he liked children and would make a great dad. But it would come as a surprise that much was sure. She took a look at her phone. It was 4:30 pm and she was tired again. And still nothing from Clint. She wasn't troubled about him but she could use some words from him or maybe even a short phone call. She wanted to hear his voice so bad. She scrolled through their messages. They weren't very find of voice messages but there where a few. She found one. "Hey honey, I'm on my way to the movie marathon. Can't text, so this is it. Would you like kettle chips or regular ones? Looking forward seeing you!" She smiled. He had been in a hurry to come back to the Triskelion where they would eat junk food and watch star wars. Sadly the plan got cancelled midway because they were called out on a mission. 

She stood up and took the brochures and flyers to her room. If he came home and she wasn't there he should not be spoilered by this.


	3. Chapter 3

Clints POV  
It was around 8 pm as Clint Barton landed his jet in the Triskelion hangars. He smiled as he shouldered his black duffle bag and grabbed the flower bouquet he picked up in Zagreb earlier. That was hours ago but the low temperatures in the baggage section had held them fresh. Natasha and him hadn't been separated for so long ever before. Over two weeks now with very little contact. He had missed her like crazy and had slept with a photo of her under his pillow every night. He wasn't the romantic kind but somehow she made him do things like this. He wanted to kiss her so bad, smell her hair, feel her embrace. With a whistle on his lips he first went to Phil Coulson, the handler of strike team delta, to give him a short update. He was still at his desk, somehow he always seemd to work. 

"Hey Coulson, look who's back," he greeted his boss. "Flowers? That was not necessary," the man replied dryly. "Unless it's an apology because you have to tell me you've fucked up." Clint waved: "Nah, everything's fine. Huh. Did I say that? No, really. Job's done, no civilians hurt, nothing's on fire." Coulson clapped his hands: "Really? I'm amazed." "Had a good run." "Are those for Natasha?" Coulson nodded on the flowers. Clint smirked: "Well..." "Ah, just go. Reports due to tomorrow 1 pm, now go get some rest. Good job." Clint pointed finger guns at him, winked and turned round. Coulson shook his head. Why on earth had he been assigned to handle the most chaotic and catastrophic team of all? They were young and wild, they had no worries and knew no boarders or boundaries. They could fuck up the easiest missions and walk through the most dangerous ones like it's a piece of cake. You'll never know how they were doing things, it seems they just happend to them. But they were the most successful strike team after all. By far. And so he was proud of them. 

At first, Clint had let himself in in Natashas room. The fingerprint sensor worked for him on her room and vice versa. She wasn't there. And by the looks of it she hadn't been here since days. Assumingly she was in his room then. He went on a door further and stepped in. 

She was sleeping in his bed. All quiet and tucked up. And she didn't woke up like always. He put his bag down quietly and went over to the bed. She must be very fast asleep, she didn't even move as he kissed her cheek gently. He lets her sleep but wonders why she was sleeping now. She was a night owl and they were often up late. He fixed a "vase" for the flowers and went for a shower. Out of the shower he searched for his favourite hoodie and found it in the bathroom. He reached for it unfolds and heard a clatter as two sticks fell to the floor. He picked them up but did not know what he was looking at. He shrugged and laid them back. Natasha would tell him. He smiled over the fact that she had wearing his clothes. After all; she could do things like that. He would have looked very wrong if he tried wearing her shirts. 

Clint slipped beside Natasha and put his arm around her. He wasn't very tired he had had some sleep on the flight but she liked so peaceful and he had missed her so much so he stole this moment. After a while, he stood up and went to the desk. He had to write the report. He wrote quickly and worked concentrated. He was in a really good mood and hoped that he and her could get a day or two off so they could share some time together. He turned to have a look at the bed. She slept like dead and he wonders what she did before. After he had finished and mailed his work, he turned over to her and kissed her on the lips. 

She murmured and woke up slowly. Not with a jump or a ready to shoot everyone down attitude. Just slow. "Hey honey," Clint whispers. Her eyes opened and she smiled. "Baby!" He wrapped his arms around her. They held each other close. "I've missed you so much," She said and lend in for a passionate kiss.

Much later they laid naked and satisfied under the blanket, their fingers entangled. "Phew, that was wild," Clint smiles and stroke her hair. "Yeah," Natasha replied. "Oh, I've brought you flowers, they are on the table." "You didn't mean to." "But I wanted to." They went silent, enjoying each others company. "I love you," She said. "Love you too." He had to hide a grin, she did not say that often. Or easily. "How was your mission?" "Was easy. Piece of cake." "I convinced your operator to use the Satalite to get a peek on you because you didn't text." "Aw. Sweet. I'm sorry, I knew I was coming home soon and I wanted it to be a surprise." "Mean, you know I hate surprises. And I had needed to hear from you." He sat up a bit, concerned: "Why? What happened?" "Nothing...," She lied. She wasn't sure how to tell him. Maybe she knew in the morning. "Let's get some sleep. It's late. Or early, whatever."

Natasha awoke and her stomach was heavily revolting. She dashed to the bathroom and hung her head in the toilet. Relieved but dizzy she picked up her toothbrush. The feel of the brush in her mouth almost let her throw up again but she fought it down. She noticed the two test sticks lying around and stopped her motion. This could only mean Clint had seen them. Now what? Eigther he did not know what they were or he waited for her to explain. And explaining was what she had to do after her sudden escape out of the bed. She continued brushing and took some mouth wash afterwards. 

As she came out of the door he sits in the bed, watching her with his forehead wrinkled: "Is everything alright? Are you sick?" he asked. "No, no I'm fine." "Sure?" She cleared her throat, felt nervous. She sat beside him. His eyes were full of worries and she laid a hand on his cheek, the other hand rested on his shoulder. "You remember that I made a couple of studies and trying new medication and stuff because of the infertility?" He tilted his head: "Yeah. They all didn't work." She nodded. Before she could continue he added: "Has Cho got another idea?" She picked that template up: "And if so, would you be okay with that?" "Of course I am okay with that. Its something you dearly and deeply wish for. Do it!" She sighed in relief. He was on her side. Not that she really had assumed otherwise but she felt fragile at the moment. "There is nothing to do. It has already happened. I'm going to be a mom. And you are going to be... a dad." She looked straight in his eyes that widened. "Wha… wait... whoah!" He started to smile and she relaxed. He pulled her in his arms. "This is great! Why haven't you told me that you tried again?" She unwinded from his embrace "No, no, I havent done anything behind your back - it must have been some late effects from the former treatments. Cho doesn't know either." Clint reached for her hands. "I didn't assume that you did something behind my back. Why are you so worried? Darling, this is wonderful!" She looked in his eyes and knew that it was the truth. He pulls her closer again and runs trough her hair, kisses her head. "I love you. And you will make an amazing mother." She didn't answer but then he felt her shake and sob against his chest. "Are you crying?" He asked softly. "Damn hormones," she cried out and he snickered a bit. 

"What is happening now? Can you work?" Clint thought out loud: "Do I have to marry you? Will we live in the suburb with a white picked fence?" She came from the bathroom for the third time this morning. "You do not HAVE to marry me... and I don't know. We have to go to Coulson and Fury." "Okay, let's go." She looked at him "If we do this, there are no secrets anymore. Everyone will know that we are a couple." "So? Fine with me. As it was for me I would write it on every wall that I love the deadliest assassin in the whole wide world. And that I was brave enough to make her a baby," he grinned his adorable grin that made her fall in love with him. She beat his arm then took his hand and they left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was a writing prompt I did. But somehow it feels like I will continue this one. Maybe I add some more of you like it.


End file.
